


Stick to Your Guns

by Vera_lemur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, dirk bein' a creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_lemur/pseuds/Vera_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one but Dirk Strider knows about the cameras in Brobot's head that he uses to basically virtually stalk Jake English.</p><p>Warnings for mentions of (UNLOADED)gunfucking/gunkink/hidden camera stalking/and technically this is underage because Jake and Dirk are both about 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick to Your Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leticheecopae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/gifts).



> Writing prompt for Leticheecopae: Jake English, solo action; Brobot POV (Dirk Voy); Gun Fetish

Dirk had never told Jake about the camera in Brobot’s head. He’d sent the component whole to Jake, so other than how the head connected to the torso section, Jake was largely in the dark on what was in that tin melon. Which was exactly what Dirk had intended all along.

It wouldn’t do for Jake to know about that camera, or the hard drives that existed behind those shades, documenting every possible covert second of Jake’s movements.

Dirk loved to watch Jake. He’d long since accepted that part of himself. He was a bit of a voyeur, and even such simple things as Jake running a hand through the hair at the back of his head could sometimes be enough to cause Dirk to suddenly find his black jeans confining.

Sometimes Brobot would have to be instructed to one of Jake’s bedroom windows, sometimes Jake would just be working on that birthday rabbit, sometimes he would be lounging around. It was fun to have Brobot surveil Jake when he was taking to Dirk in real time, just to see the other’s expressions.

When he listened to himself when he thought about these sorts of things, Dirk is reminded why he has never told Roxy about the cameras. He sounded like a total creeper.

But sometimes, it is COMPLETELY worth it to be a creeper.

Like today for example. Brobot sent him a notice, stating in it’s limited jargon (Brobot was made for combat and surveillance, not rapping) that Jake was about to engage in an activity that Dirk would find, “of interest based on prior visual requests” and suggested a live feed. Dirk set aside Squarewave’s motherboard and engaged the live feed to Brobot’s front camera.

Jake was popping in a burned DVD that Dirk thought looked familiar, hopeful, he commanded brobot to change to a different window for a more frontal view of Jake. Two blurred frames and He could see Jake’s face and a narrow view of the screen. He prayed Brobot was right.

Dirk commanded Brobot to place it’s left hand on the window, using it’s softer palm’s sensitive microphone to pick up the sounds coming from inside.

Familiar music started coming in from Dirk’s speakers. Oh god, it WAS the DVD he thought it was. Oh fuck... Oh Yes...

Jake stripped down to the tanktop he wore under everything, and stepped out of both boxers and khaki shorts. His shoes weren’t on his feet, neither were his socks and Jake uncaptchalogued a bottle of lotion and a tissue box.

Dirk was already hard before Jake was.

Jake sat on the floor in front of the pull down movie screen, Dirk could see a reflection of it in the mirror behind Jake.

Guns. All of it was guns. Guns being drawn both fast and slow, guns being aimed, guns coming into camera focus, guns being shot, in slow motion, in real time, it didn’t matter if the hand holding it was human, alien, male or female. The trigger being pulled, the bullet leaving the barrel, handguns, machine guns, rifles, any guns all guns so long as they shot an actual bullet and not some light ray. The blast of fire escaping the barrel, recoil, rapid shots, single shots. And a few too many scenes of mouths around the barrel of a gun.

At this point of his silent stalking, Jake’s gun fetish was nothing new to Dirk. He’d seen the first time Jake tentatively took one of his handguns, unloaded it, covered it in lube and tentatively massaged it up his own ass, occasionally pulling the trigger, and moaning reflexively, even though the gun wasn’t loaded. Dirk had cum in his own pants that night. He doubted a single soul in the universe, past or present could blame him. He’d also seen Jake with a pistol up his ass several times since, each following time with more confident movements than last time.

Jake’s hand had been very busy at his dick, pumping away to the beat of the background music while he watched the ‘gun show’. This was a well practiced dance by now, so when Jake used his other hand to fire one of his Berettas into the stone floor it shocked Dirk so badly he lost his own masturbatory rhythm. A rhythm that came back double time when Jake held the end of the barrel up to his nose and inhaled like the gunsmoke was life giving oxygen. Jesus fuck, did Jake just get HARDER just from the smell?

Dirk typed in a command for Brobot to zoom in some more. Nothing happened, it took a few moments to realize that Dirk had misspelled the command and had to try again, typing a little awkwardly with one hand. Then finally Brobot zoomed in on Jake’s pelvis. It’s secondary camera trained solely on Jake’s face. Jake fired again, and though Dirk didn’t see the action this time the noise didn’t startle him in the least.

Jake all but buried his nose in the open barrel. Dirk moaned, he was sure he would finish before Jake if he wasn’t careful. Jake fired off several shots and instead of again smelling the barrel, Jake pressed the hot metal to the skin below his navel. Jake cried out in pain and orgasm, followed quickly by Dirk.

Dirk stared hard at the bright mark of the barrel on Jake’s flesh and stroked his spent cock. He typed the command for Brobot to save the last, 20 minutes of Jake’s activities and send it to his inbox as soon as possible.

Dirk had no doubt what he would be masturbating to for the next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known throughout the land that I am a feedback junkie and beg all that enjoy this fic and any others i write to please leave constructive criticism.


End file.
